Winx Club - Episode 402/Cinélume Script
The Tree of Life Intro/Recap Narrator: At Alfea College, the Winx face four mysterious wizards and suffers a serious defeat. The big adventures starts for the Winx which will lead them to discovers great powers and new secrets. And Faragonda will disclose the first one of these secrets - an ancient and terrible truth of the world of men and its lost fairies. Scene: Alfea's Auditorium Faragonda: We're ready, Professor Palladium. Let the simulation begin. Palladium: The new holo-virtual projections are now active, Headmistress Faragonda. Faragonda: Now then girls, you're about to learn the history of the Hunters of the Black Circle. *The stimulation would begins* Aisha and Bloom: Huh? Faragonda: Their story begins in the human world, the Earth. At that time, the planet's energy was in the fairy's hands. Musa, Tecna, and Flora: Oh! Faragonda: And they would dispense that energy through air, water, and fire. But that ended, when four men arrived, the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Stella gasps as the projection appears.* Stella: That's them! Musa: You bet it is! Faragonda: Calm down. We need to know all about our enemies if we're going to defeat them. Their goal was to rule the world by controlling nature's forces. They created a powerful spell in which made them immune to fairy's magic. This way they could catch the fairy, steal their wings... Tecna: Oh my! Faragonda: And drain the magic from them. *The girls gasps.* Faragonda: So the Wizards began fairy hunting. One by one, the fairies were defeated while the power in the wings made Ogron and his Wizards stronger. Bloom: This is awful! Stella: I can't watch anymore. Layla: This isn't possible. Faragonda: Morgana, queen of the terrestrial fairies, faced Ogron, but was defeated. Not even the Major Fairies, the Supreme Guardians of nature's forces, could escape the Wizards of the Black Circle. Ogron had won, and magic on Earth disappeared. Bloom: This is horrible. I... I've always loved fairy stories but this is one I wish had never happened. Faragonda: So the people of Earth forgot about us, and we became nothing more than legendary figures they read about in fairy tales. Flora: But without fairies, who protected the Earth from the Wizards? Faragonda: Nobody, and the human world with no protection slipped into chaos, war, and intolerance. *The stimulation would end* Stella: I can't stand it! If only I could get my hands on those four guys, right now! Faragonda: The way to weaken them is to restore the fairy's magic, making humans believe in magic again. The Wizards aren't invincible. Tecna: That's right. They already made one mistake by revealing something. Stella: That we're six rusty fairies? Tecna: No, Stella. Now we know the Wizards of the Black Circle haven't finished their task yet. There’s still one fairy on Earth, and that means there's still hope for that world. *The Winx leaves the room and enter the hallway* Scene: Alfea's Hallway Faragonda: But you have to make people believe in magic before the Wizards capture the last Earth fairy. Otherwise, they'l become too powerful. Tecna: At least they haven't found her yet. Bloom: That's true. Musa: Right, you grew up on Earth, but your native world is Sparks, right? Bloom: Yes, but now there's a fairy down there who needs our help. We have to find her as fast as possible. Musa: We're all with you, when do we leave? Stella: Wait a minute. Where are we even going? Faragonda: Whatever your destination, you might want to say hello to someone who came a long way just to see you. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard *The boys arrive, walking toward the Winx and Stella gasps.* Stella: Brandon! Helia: Straight from Red Fountain, the Specialists are here to be at your beckon call. Layla: Nabu! Nabu: Layla, my love, we heard about the Wizards' attack. Are you all right? Helia: We wanted to come sooner, but... Flora: What matters is that you're here now. I missed you so much, Helia. Helia: No matter how far away we are, you're always on my mind. Brandon: So tell me, Stella. Are those guys as ugly as they say? Stella: They are beyond disgusting! You should've seen them, Brandon. They’re... evil! Brandon: And they're gone. So don't worry. All it matters is that in the end, you won. Musa: Or sure, if you call shaking with fear after your enemy decided to spare your life winning! Then I... Riven: No. Winning is when you can smile about a defeat and plan revenge with people who believe in you. Musa: Really well said, Riven. Did you come up with that all by yourself, huh? Riven: Hey, that's pretty offensive, you know. Okay, Helia wrote it for me. You know he's better than me at those... kind of things. Musa: Yup! *Musa laughs.* Tecna: You going to say hi to me, Timmy? Hey, there's an alteration of the propeller in section one-seven-zero-one. Timmy: Might be a distortion of a sub-molecular level. Tecna: An unusual, but not rare anomaly of the trans-dimensional engines. The sub-diagnosis system of the ship will reset every function, estimated time for the operation: three minutes. Timmy:'''Which, considering the length of our conversation is right about... '''Tecna and Timmy: Now. Brandon: Why the sad face, Bloom? Riven: Come on, Brandon, that’s a dumb question. It’s not like Sky’s here. Bloom: Well, I guess I'm getting used to it. Since he became King of Eraklyon, Sky hasn't got much time for me, but I understand that. Helia: He's a busy guy now. He has a kingdom to rule and he doesn't even have five minutes to surprise his girlfriend. Brandon: Dear fairies and noble Specialists, behold Sky, King of Eraklyon. Bloom: Huh? *The Specialists imitate the sound of trumpets, Sky exits the ship clothed in royal assets, the girls laugh.* Musa: Oh, Sky, you are hilarious. Bloom: Sky, I'm so happy to see you. Sky: You're so beautiful, my princess. Bloom: Very kind of you to say, sire. Brandon: Please don't call him "sire". Sky's always been and always will be... Helia: A Specialist. Riven: But most of all, a friend. Faragonda: I'm happy you’re all together again, but I'm afraid it's already time to depart. The mission awaiting the Winx is very important and cannot be delayed any longer. Bloom: Miss Faragonda is right. Faragonda: Get yourselves ready, then. The last Earth fairy is waiting for you, wherever she is. Don't be sad, this isn't goodbye. You'll see each other again. Sky: So, how did we do? Faragonda: I really hate lying to my girls, but they're going to need your help against the Wizards of the Black Circle. Brandon: I don't know if the Winx will ever meet Ogron and his thuds again, but if they do, you can be sure of one thing. We'll be ready for those guys. Faragonda: Good, because I can't allow anything to get in the way of the Winx's mission. You must stay close to them, but don't let them know that you’re there. The defeat the Winx suffered at the hands of the Wizards is still fresh, and I don't want them to lose their confidence, nor do I want them taking any unnecessary risks. I'm relying on you, gentlemen. Scene: Garden Musa: I can't believe after everything we've been through that I have such a nervous feeling in my stomach. Stella: Maybe you're hungry? Bloom: Or maybe you're worried about facing the fairy hunters again. After all, we're both looking for the last fairy. We're bound to run into them sooner or later. Flora: Well, I don't think we should be ashamed of our fear. Facing our fear is what makes us braver, right? Layla: ''' Let's concentrate on our goal then. The Earth isn't exactly a small place. Our fairy could be anywhere. '''Stella: Tecna, don't you have a pocket fairy finder or something in all your gadgets? Tecna: Not exactly, but I'm pretty sure I've got a way to help us find our little fairy. Musa: But these... these are the books in the Hall of Enchantment library. Flora: How can you have them all in your handheld? You can't copy a magic text without permission, never mind a whole library. Tecna: I thought it might give us quicker access to information. Besides, Faragonda gave me special permission. *Bloom laughs.* Bloom: Oh, listen to the teacher's pet! *The girls all laugh.* Bloom: Hey, wasn't that the Life Tree? Stella: The what tree? Bloom: The Life Tree, Stella. We studied it in Professor Wizgiz's class, remember? Stella: Not really, but I bet Flora took notes. Flora: The Life Tree represents magic throughout the universe. Its fruits, branches, leaves, and buds symbolize the magic energy existence in every world. Musa: So, each one of us has a place on that tree. Tecna: So will the last Earth fairy. Stella: Does your handheld tell us where to find the tree? Flora: Let's go to the Gloomy Wood Forest. The trees in the village are guarded by some little friends of ours. Stella: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have a chat with our tree. Scene: Gloomy Wood Forest Layla: Hello, little pixies! Huh? Stella: Don't all rush out of once. It's too much, please, one at a time. Flora: The village is deserted, this is really strange. Layla: Too strange. Tecna: An inferred scan will tells us if we're alone or if our pixies are hiding somewhere. Yes, there's definitely someone in that house. Bloom: Maybe we should go have a closer look. Fairy Dust! Mini Winx! Wow! Flora: Don't worry. It feels weird for me every time. Bloom: I bet. It' like the whole world around me just got bigger. *Suddenly there was a scream and Musa, Flora, and Layla scream.* Bloom: Did you all hear it, too? Musa: How can we not hear it? Tecna: I have to analyze that sound and verify who could belong to in order to... Stella: Oh, don't make such a fuss about it. As if this was the most dangerous thing we've ever done. Knock, knock. Hello, it's me, Stella. Is anybody here? Girls... what should I do now? Winx: (whisper) Keep going! Stella *speaks in a small voice.*: It's coming from in there. Bloom: Huh? *After looking inside the pot and seeing Piff snoring Bloom laughs.* Layla: Hey, my little sleepyhead. You're the one making all that noise, aren't you? Musa: And the pots amplifying it. If I didn't know, I would have sworn it was my sound system on full blast. *Bloom, Musa, and Flora laugh.* Layla: Poor thing's having a nightmare. Huh? Bloom: That sounds like it's coming from outside. Winx Enchantix! Flora: Back off! Green Luxuriant Ivy! Stella: What is this thing? Flora: Look under the hood, that looks like us! Musa: How is it possible? Stella: Ocean of Light! Mmhmm. Bloom: Uh-huh. Stella: Hey, ugly! I'm over here! Come and get me! Instead of yelling and screaming all day, why don't you try and do something about your waistline? Look at yourself! You've totally let yourself go. Don't you have a mirror at home? Bloom and Musa: Sound Flame! Stella: Hey, you! Get back here! I wasn't finished with you yet! Musa: You talk too much, Stella. Scene: Pixie Village Stella: These tents are pretty comfortable, but I would've preferred to stay small, so we could've slept in the pixies' comfortable little beds. Musa: We would have to split up, and it's way better to stay together with that monster still around. Stella: If that big blob wants to attack us again, then I say let it try. It definitely didn't take us long to scare it away the first time. Flora: I just hope the pixies are safe and sound. If that monster hurts them... Layla: Don't worry. I'm sure they're just fine. These tiny little beings are so strong. *Piff mutters.* Layla: Calm down, Piff. Shhh. Calm down. I'm here, it's okay. *Musa and Flora gasp, Stella yells.* Bloom: Layla, get Piff to a safe place! Musa: Where do you think you're going? Bloom: Winx Enchantix! *Enchantix transformation.* Stella: You're in big trouble now! Magic Rainbow! Bloom: Dragon Energy! Tecna: Electric Storm! Layla: You'll be safe here. Sweet dreams, Piff. *Piff mutters.* Tecna: Is it me, or is our friend a glutton for punishment? Flora: No, you're right. Green Luxuriant Ivy! Bloom: It seems pretty powerful! Tecna: Yeah, and we seem to be its target. Layla: Wake up, little one. *Piff mutters, Stella screams.* Flora: Liana's Chain! Stella: Get me out of here! *Bloom and Musa groan, Stella screams.* Bloom: Keep... fighting! Stella! Musa: It's too strong! *Musa groans in irritation.* Stella: Hurry, please! *Musa screams.* Flora: Stella, oh no, Stella. Bloom: Huh? Watch out, Flora! Flora: Oh, Stella. Stella: Hey, girls, I'm still here. Apparently, I'm not very easy to digest. But I'm not alone; our pixie friends are here too. Flora: Huh? Stella? Stella: Yes, yes, Stella. Your best friend, the Miss Solaria for record twelve consecutive terms. Chatta: Flora, Flora, we're here! Bloom: Stella and the pixies are alive! They're trap inside the monster, but they're alive! Stella: Get us out, girls, it's not exactly a luxury living in here, you know. Careful! Musa: How's Piff? *Piff mutters.* Layla: She keeps having nightmares, and... wait a sec... why didn't we think of this before? Where are you, where are you? Musa: Rawr! *Musa grunts as the monster attacks her and falls.* Bloom: Are you okay, Musa? Musa: I'm a bit shaken up, but otherwise, I think I'm okay. Bloom: Then Winx Convergence! Layla: There you are. You've been hiding right under my nose the whole time. *Stella screams.* Layla: Done. *Stella yells.* Lockette: Bloom! Bloom: Come here, my little Lockette! Musa: How are you, Tune? Were you scared? Tune: What about you? Let me have a look. Chatta: And the next thing you know, bang! We're inside the monster's stomach. And I said to everyone "Don't panic! Who brought the cards?" Luckily, the monster had eaten Jolly, too! *Flora laughs.* Flora: You never change, Chatta. Digit: If only I wasn't cooped up inside that useless blob, I would've given it a left... and a right! Amore: Look at the bright side, Digit. At least we're all together again. Stella: But I'm all dirty. I need to freshen up and put on a new dress. Scene: The Tree of Life Tecna: It's all because of the dream-eater butterfly? I've never seen one up close. Layla: I'd only heard about it from Professor Palladium's Magic Animals class. It feeds on people's nightmares, creating a monster. Stella: That's crazy. So the monster was created by that? Bloom: No, Stella. That monster was from Piff's nightmares. The butterfly only made it real by capturing her friends. Stella: Hey, little one. Why'd you have such awful dreams? Don't have such heavy meals at night. *Piff talks.* Chatta: Piff says her biscuits weren't heavy at all. Ninfea: Now follow me, girls. The tree is ready to answer all your questions. Bloom: This is it. This is the Life Tree! Flora: It's so beautiful and inside lies all the power of the Magic Dimension, light and darkness in perfect harmony. Ninfea: For each world, there's a different branch, and each leaf represents a specific fairy. That small fragile branch is the Earth's branch. It is telling us there is a gem about to bloom after so many years, the only gem, quite possible the last. Bloom: But, where is it right at this moment, Ninfea? Does the tree know where it is? Flora: She... she's in Gardenia. Bloom, the new Earth fairy lives in Gardenia. Bloom: Gardenia, the Earth fairy was born in my city? Layla: This is a sign! Tecna: It's probably just a coincidence. Stella: Or incredible luck. Bloom: Whatever it is, we're ready to leave. Amore: We'll come with you. Bloom: No, little ones. This mission could be very dangerous, but we promise we'll come back soon so we can all be together again. Amore: Just when we finally found each other. Stella: We have a special bond, we're never really apart. Tune: Promise me you'll come back soon and sound from this mission? Musa: Well, I'll definitely do my best. Bloom: And when we come back, we'll be bringing another fairy with us. Pixies: Oooh. Chatta: This is wonderful news for us, because it means that another pixie will discover the magic bond, the bond that binds us to you. Amore: And who will she be? Digit: Um... calculating the data statistically. Lockette: The bond has nothing to do with numbers and probabilities. Amore: But with the heart. Bloom: Whoever the lucky pixie will be, we'll come back soon to introduce you to the new fairy…the last fairy on Earth. Lockette: You said a promise? Bloom: That's a promise. Winx honor! See you soon! Pixies: Bye! Ending Narrator: In the next episode, the Winx get to Gardenia and the six fairies will find out how difficult it is to live in a world that doesn't believe in magic anymore. Thanks to Flora, the girls will soon find many new and sweet friends. And this will be the beginning of a heap of trouble. Category:Scripts Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts